


runaway

by ethereallation



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk what to tag this tbh lmao, ongniel just love each other too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereallation/pseuds/ethereallation
Summary: daniel knows he shouldn't be doing this. he shouldn't be defying his father's words.but he can't help it, not when he's already in love with someone else.





	runaway

**Author's Note:**

> this was very rushed because i have exams and so this'll probably have lots of mistakes... but anyway, enjoy!

daniel hates his life. ever since the day his father told him that he was to get married to some girl he didn't even know for "business reasons", he hated his life.

he most certainly did not want to get married to a girl he hadn't even seen before, not when he was already in love with _someone else_.

sure, he had to be a responsible son and follow the wishes of his parents. after all, he was their only son. he told himself he could do everything and anything his parents wanted, like taking over the company business. and in order to do that, he studied as hard as he could and worked his ass off.

but the one thing he just couldn't give up was his own happiness.

he loved  _him_ too much to give him up.

 

the ballroom music resounded throughout the house, and daniel could hear it even though the door to the balcony wass closed. he heard people chattering as they walked past, not knowing that the son of the party's host, the star of the night, was right outside.

right. daniel was the star of the night. today's party was to celebrate his birthday, after all.

daniel sighed, leaning against the railings of the balcony as he stared blankly into space.  _'i just want to go home,'_ he thought. he didn't notice the shadow in the bushes, getting closer and closer to him every second, until someone emerged from among the shrubs.

 

"niel-ah!"

daniel heard someone whisper his name and he turned around behind to check, but there was no one

"kang daniel! down here!"

daniel finally looked down from the balcony, and his eyes lit up immediately at the sight of his most favorite person in the world.

"seongwu hyung!" he exclaimed, grinning widely and gleefully as he leaned over the balcony.

 

seongwu was wearing a casual white dress shirt, long black pants and a large beige coat covering his body, with his hair tousled back and held in place nicely with presumably hair gel—he'd just rushed over from cram school, daniel supposed. seongwu had been apologetic about being unable to spend daniel's birthday with him, but it turned out that he was able to show up after all, even if just for a while before the day ended.

seongwu laughed and waved happily at daniel. "niel-ah! how's the party so far?" seongwu asked from below the balcony, trying to speak as loud as he could without letting others know that he was there.

he knew he shouldn't even be here—hell, daniel's father would murder him if he found him here—but no matter what, he had to see daniel today. it was daniel's special day, after all.

daniel pouted and shook his head in response to seongwu's little question. "boring. everyone here is just trying to curry favor with my father. no one's actually here to celebrate my existence," he sighed, propping his chin onto his palm. 

 

seongwu smiled sadly, knowing full well what daniel meant. daniel's family was highly prestigious and well-esteemed, with a huge corporation under their name, so it was no surprise that everyone would try to suck up to them in an attempt to gain high positions in the company for their children or to strike business partnerships for the benefit of their own company.

to sum it all up, not a single one of them actually genuinely cared about daniel. except for his friends, of course. daniel knew who were the ones who truly cared for him, and he allowed himself to open up his heart to them. seongwu was one of these friends.

"it's okay, niel-ah. you still have us. we'll celebrate your birthday together tomorrow," seongwu tried to reassure him, hoping he'd feel some sort of comfort in knowing that his friends were ready to make his day a blast even if it wasn't the actual day of his birthday.

but his reaction is not what seongwu expected, and he started panicking, because he knew something was wrong.

daniel's expression fell and he slowly pulled his eyes away from seongwu, who couldn't seem to look away.

"daniel? what's wrong?"

"...hyung. i can't."

seongwu frowned and raised an eyebrow in question. "can't what?"

daniel glanced quickly at him, before staring back into the greenery as he sighed deeply.

"i can't see you guys anymore."

 

seongwu suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, as if someone or something was stopping him from breathing—what did he mean by that? did that mean that he could never see daniel ever again? they wouldn't ever get to talk to each other ever again?

 _no_ _,_ seongwu breathed heavily,  _he couldn't let that happen._ he couldn't allow someone else to take away the love of his life.

but what could he do?

he was just an ordinary student from an average family. he certainly did not have the ability to stand up against daniel's father. no, definitely not. and even if he gathered everyone else, they would be powerless against the kang family.

what was he to do, then? watch as kang daniel disappeared from his life?

 

he didn't get to think much before daniel's voice suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts.

"hyung. let's run," daniel whispered softly, so softly that seongwu barely caught it.

"wait, r-run? where to, exactly?" seongwu stuttered, his eyes wide in shock at daniel's bold suggestion. he most certainly was not expecting daniel to come up with that kind of idea—an idea that the seemingly-filial kang daniel would never dare to think of in fear of spiting his father.

"i don't know... but as long as i'm with you, hyung, i could go anywhere."

daniel stepped onto the railing carefully, jumping over onto the branch of a nearby tree. he grabbed the surrounding branches for support, climbing down the tree trunk carefully bit by bit as he did so.

"kang daniel, you're crazy," seongwu mumbled, but he couldn't stop the gleeful grin that slowly climbed onto his face, and he started giggling out of euphoria. he walked over to where daniel was standing and brushed off the leaves on his hair gently. his hand then slowly trailed down daniel's face, lingering on his cheek and caressing it for a brief moment, before finally letting go. 

seongwu grabbed daniel's hand quickly, pulling him along as he began walking through the shrubs towards god-knows-where. daniel followed him quietly, his hand holding onto seongwu's tightly.

daniel knew he was going to get into trouble when he got back home later (or maybe even tomorrow), but as long as seongwu was with him, he felt like he could do  _anything_.

 

when they finally reached the end of the stretch of greenery, daniel spotted a black car parked by the road, and he immediately identified it as seongwu's. seongwu smiled and walked up to his car, unlocking it and opening the door.

"let's go, daniel."

daniel grinned and got into the car immediately.

it didn't take long until seongwu ignited the engine and started driving on the road with no destination in mind.

daniel's heart started racing—he was suddenly scared, scared of what would happen when all of this ended, and he had to go back to being the kang family's filial son. he didn't want this day to end.  _if only today could last forever,_ he wished.

his hands were clenched into tight fists, but when seongwu placed his hand on his gently, daniel breathed in deeply and relaxed slowly, trying to calm his nerves.

 

_it's fine._

_as long as seongwu hyung is here, everything will be fine._

_it doesn't even matter if the whole world starts to turn against us,_

_as long as he's by my side._

_that's all that matters._

 

daniel's eyes slowly fluttered shut, his hand holding tightly onto seongwu's, all the while seongwu drove in silence.

for once, seongwu wished he would never have to stop driving.


End file.
